Heaven From Here....
by Darksquall
Summary: a little songfic, and my first at that. Can anyone give me any advice???


Heaven From Here.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All Characters and places belong to Squaresoft. This is an original work and therefore the ideas are mine and no infringement is intended. Heaven From Here is a song from "I've been expecting you", an album by Robbie Williams. No infringement is intended on that either.  
  
(This is set during and shortly after the dance at the end of the game.)  
  
Heaven From Here.  
  
  
  
That first kiss, that first sweet taste of her mouth had been such a short time ago.   
  
Yet it already seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
She winked at him as she tightened her grip on his arm to remind him of where he was. The music permeated the thick blanket of thoughts that he had wrapped himself in. The music of the waltz began to swell and suddenly stopped.   
  
Everyone in the room grew still and a round of applause went up for the band.  
  
"Thank you." One member of the band stepped to a microphone and spoke. "Thank you for your hospitality. This place is one of the best we've ever played. Well, we're gonna leave ya now but there's gonna be some slow songs to keep you going 'til it winds down at five-thirty." He saluted. "So long."  
  
Some slow song Squall hadn't heard before began to play on the speaker system. Most people took to the floor. Irvine, much to Selphie's disappointment was attempting to get Quistis to dance with him while she danced with Cid. Matron Edea was laughing as she danced with both Zell and his new girlfriend at the same time. Finally Irvine turned to Selphie with an expectant look on his face only to receive a smack on his cheek as she stalked off to dance with Nida.  
  
Rinoa pulled Squall towards a side exit.   
  
As soon as they were out in the hall, she kissed him again, embracing him and pulling him so close he could feel every curve of her body against his. Her hand snaked to the back of his neck and she ran her fingernails down that tiny exposed patch of skin making him shiver. Her moaned softly and kissed her neck, gently nipping the tender flesh.   
  
He drew back suddenly, not knowing what he was doing. "Come on." She whispered taking, him by the hand.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later they were in his room. She cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly. He smiled in response. "You're beautiful when you smile."   
  
"You're beautiful all the time."  
  
The song changed.  
  
She half laughed. "Flatterer." He looked away and the smile faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I love you Rinoa."  
  
"Oh Squall! I love you too. What's wrong with that?"   
  
"I'm afraid that when I fall asleep, I'll wake up and you won't be here with me. That you'll find another knight."   
  
"Squall, I'll never leave you as long as you want me. I love you, I want to be with you."  
  
********  
  
"Know no fear. I'll still be here tomorrow."  
  
"Bend my ear, I'm not going to go away."  
  
********  
  
Squall felt something wet against his skin. He looked down at the dark haired head that rested on his chest. She was crying........  
  
.....for him.  
  
He hadn't cried in years, but suddenly the tears were burning at his eyes. He fought them back.   
  
********  
  
"You are love so why do you shed a tear?"  
  
"Know no fear, you will see heaven from here."  
  
********  
  
"Rinoa....."  
  
"Squall. I need you. More than I've needed anyone else ever, because you understand me for what I am. You know both Rinoa and Angel Wings like no one else. You risked your life for me time and time again. And I would die sooner than see harm come to you."  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
"But, there's a voice in the back of my head saying 'he'll leave you, like your mother did, like Seifer did'." Squall visibly winced at the mention at his former comrade and enemy. "I guess it's the same for you, isn't it?" He nodded. "I want you to talk to me, tell me everything that's going on in that scarred head of yours. But I know you won't. You're not that kind of guy."   
  
"You know about the people I lost, the battles I fought and the reasons I have. There isn't any more to tell. Every time I felt close to someone, I lost them...." He shrugged. "That's why I'm afraid to love you as much as I do Rinoa." The tear he had been fighting for so long evaded him and ran down his skin, a trail of moonlight in the darkness of his room.   
  
She gasped as she saw it. "So you're not so cold and hard, are you?"   
  
"You changed me."  
  
She held him a little tighter and they sat down on his bed. He shrugged off his jacket so he could feel the warmth of her body.  
  
********  
  
"I'll shelter you, and make it alright to cry."  
  
"And you'll help too, 'cos the faith in myself has run dry."  
  
"We are love and I just wanna hold you near."  
  
"Know no fear. We will see heaven from here."  
  
********  
  
Rinoa gazed into those azure blue eyes that, until a few days ago, had been so cold and empty. Now they were filled with a longing for life.   
  
Squall returned the gaze into her chocolate brown irises, so warm and comforting.  
  
"I want to be with you forever. Rinoa, marry me?"   
  
She bit her lip as he buried his head in her shoulder. Half of him wanted to know the answer, the other half didn't.   
  
She faltered.  
  
********  
  
"I see real love in your eyes."  
  
"And it fills me up, when you start to cry."  
  
"I just wanna hold you near."  
  
"We will see heaven from here."  
  
********  
  
"Squall...... I....." His whole body tensed against the rejection he was waiting for but hoping against.   
  
She felt as though she were in battle again, with him so far ahead of her she could never hope to catch up. She could almost see it in her mind.  
  
"It's just that..." He choked. "Rinoa Heartilly, you got through to me like no one else did for years. She made me see there was more to life than being hurt all the time. I'll understand if you don't want to, I shouldn't have even asked you...."  
  
********  
  
"Well, it all seems out of reach."  
  
"I will take the blame, if it keeps the peace."  
  
"My shelf life's short."  
  
"Wish they'd make it more easy to follow."  
  
"And I've been caught, with nothing but love on my mind."  
  
********  
  
"Squall." She whispered as the first rays of the sun swept the room dazzling them both. "Yes."  
  
He looked up, tears making his eyes shine and that smile once again upon his lips. "Thank you."  
  
********  
  
"We are love, don't let it fall on deaf ears."  
  
********  
  
Rinoa's gaze wandered to the window. She gasped: "Oh look! It's beautiful."  
  
********  
  
"Now it's clear, we have seen heaven from here."  
  
********  
  
Squall followed her line of sight. The sky was ablaze with every imaginable colour of red, orange, pink and lilac while the sea sparkled in a myriad of blues, golds and greens. He turned back to her.  
  
"It's not just beautiful.... It's heaven.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
Go on. Flame me. I can see it coming already. It's my first songfic okay? so don't be destructive, be constructive with your criticism. I've been toying with the idea of a songfic for a while and I heard this on "Our tune" on TV. I had the album ages ago, but it fell by the wayside when I got his latest one. Hearing it again, I realised how perfect it would be for this idea. Due respect is paid to Robbie "seriously sexy" Williams for an excellent song and all other song fic writers for inspiring me. Love, Peace, Happiness...................................................... Whatever, The Darksquall. ^_\^  
  



End file.
